


Later Means Now

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: More smut to bless you with. Bean teased Pen earlier in the day now is time for payback.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Later Means Now

**Author's Note:**

> oof, another one?? I am on fire!! This goes out to the discord chat as well, love you guys!!

Bean was walking aimlessly through the halls of the castle. She was feeling pretty good about herself because she had managed to tease her boyfriend, Pendergast earlier. He said that she would pay for it later but later still had to show up. Then, she heard metal clanking from behind her and she spun around to see Pendergast walking right for her. He was in his armor, sans helmet and gloves. Later was now, apparently. 

“Do you know what you’ve done?” He whispered harshly when he was in front of her. 

“You’re going to have to be specific, I do a lot of things,” she replied. 

He glanced around before grabbing her hand and taking her into the nearest closet. She raised a brow at him as he shut the door.

“I’ve had to go through all of my commands and meetings today while thinking of you and what you did to me,” he said. His tone was more gentle but threatening enough to make him sound at least a little serious. 

“You didn’t have to think about me, but I appreciate that you did,” she responded with a small smile, “What are you gonna do about it, Pen?”

She knew exactly what she was doing and was hoping he would do exactly what she wanted. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. She could feel heat start to pool in her lower abdomen, she really hoped that this was going to go her way. He then crashed his lips against hers. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and kissed his way to her neck and bit her earlobe causing her to let out a whimper. 

He then put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, “You have to be quiet, Princess. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” she whispered back. 

He went back to kissing her neck and her hands tangled in his hair. He moved his one hand to her breast and he massaged it through her tunic. Bean bit her lip in response. Then, his hands went to work at removing her pants, causing them to pool at her ankles. He then took one hand to where she wanted him most. He ran a finger over her folds.

“So wet, already, Princess,” Pendergast said into her ear, his voice huskier than normal. 

His finger circled her clit before he inserted two inside of her. He began to pump slowly in and out her. Bean’s hands rested on his shoulders and her head rested against his chest. He took his free hand and made her look at him before giving her a chaste kiss. His other hand continued to slowly move while his thumb gingerly touched her clit. She quickly cupped his face to kiss him and moaned into the kiss. He finally started to go faster. He moans were closer together and she pulled away from kissing him. She began chanting his name quietly.

“Faster, Pen, please,” she said. 

“Are you close?” He asked.

“So-so close,” she replied.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out. Her brows furrowed and she glared at him. He smirked in response as he then licked his fingers. 

“What the fuck, Pen?” She asked harshly.

“Karma is a bitch,” he replied. She pulled her pants back on. He spoke again, “However, if you behave today, I’ll make it up to you later tonight.”

“Fine, I’ll get myself off,” she said as she crossed her arms.

“Then, you’re not getting anything from me for a week,” he told her.

“Fine,” she gave in.

“Fine, what?” He asked with a quirked brow.

“I’ll wait and behave,” she said.

He kissed her and then spoke, “Good girl.”


End file.
